Istarr A criação Cap2
by joeltoad
Summary: Segunda parte da história de Istarr. E os seus antigos reis.


Istarr: A Criação

Cap. 2

Estava escuro nos esgotos, e aquele lugar parecia mais inabitável do que o inferno pelos humanos. O cheiro era uma das coisas mais insuportáveis, porém o portal que acharam no meio daquele inferninho era incrívelmente bonito, apesar de ser um deserto. Mas tudo parecia mais habitável que aquela sub-possilga. Além de o cheiro ser bem melhor do que do esgoto, óbvio!

Roan olhou curioso ao redor, Hallya estava apreensiva, Tangen ficou furiosa de repente e começou a chutar o cano convulsivamente, Jaffe estava a olhando e começou a chutar um cano também; Koopa e Hoya não faziam nada, só observavam os outros e a paisagem do lado externo.

Parecia tudo calmo lá fora, mas muito calmo, dava até medo por a cabeça ou o pé lá; e foi por isso que eles não atravessavam. Até que Roan disse:

- Vamos entrar, vamos!

- Não! Você tá doido? Vai você!- Disse o resto do grupo

- Tá bom! Eu vou... - Mas antes que o pudesse fazer, Hallya pegou seu braço e avisou:

- Você não vai me deixar viúva ainda! Eu ainda não tive nossos filhos!

- Ah! Me deixa, preguenta! Não vou morrer não; preciso ver se tem algum perigo antes de a gente entrar. - Respondeu ele.

Koopa disse em seguida: - Quer morrer lá em Paris ou aqui nesse esgoto?- Hallya respondeu depois de algum tempo:

- Isso... É acho melhor mesmo... Mas, não precisa ser o MEU marido!

-Pára com essa besteira. Faço isso pelo bem coletivo, agora licença!- Dizendo isso Roan se soltou de Hallya.

Todo mundo observou com cuidado a coragem de Roan, até Tangen e Jaffe pararam de chutar o cano para prestar um pouco de atenção.

Ele entrou na paisagem desértica, parou olhou para os lados meio agachado, voltou a ficar de pé. Disse para todos que não havia perigo algum e um tempo após de suspiros de alívio, Roan desmaiou como se tivesse sido acertado por uma pedra na cabeça. Hallya gritou:

- Não! Ainda não Roan meu amor! Espere, não morra ainda seu desgraçado!- E nisso saiu correndo com a saia na mão. Agarrou a garganta do seu marido balançado neuroticamente até desmaiar também em cima do mesmo com as mãos no seu pescoço.

Todos deram um pulo para trás e saíram correndo gritando deseperadamente, menos Koopa que só se escondeu em algum canto escuro e ficou esperando silenciosamente. Jaffe e Tangen caíram diversas vezes antes que dos dois parassem de gritar e achassem um lugar para se esconder.

Horas se passaram até que Hoya falou: - Vamos ver se eles estão bem!- Koopa, Tangen, Jaffe fizeram um assobio surdo. Hoya tentou de novo:

- Eles são nossos irmãos! Nossa famìlia... - Ninguém ligou. Então Hoya avisou que iria sozinha, mas Koopa disse:

-Não, eu vou com você. - Hoya se alegrou, mas voltou a ficar séria e disse com desprezo: - Que covardes! Seus próprios irmãos!- Os dois deram com os ombros e saíram do esconderijo, ficando de pé. Tangen respondeu:

- Bom... Não é bem minha família porque é uma pessoa só, mas... - Hoya olhou novamente e perguntou:

-Você vem ou não vem?- Tangen e Jaffe abanaram a cabeça com alguma coisa que não parecia nem sim, nem não. -Então vamos!- Gritou Hoya.

Todos foram com cautela extrema, Jaffe pisava em tudo e fazia um barulho dos infernos sempre sendo censurado com pedidos de silêncio. Koopa achara o lugar de onde eles correram em polvorosa, mas os corpos não estavam mais ali:

-E agora?! Eu que não estou afim de brincar de pique - esconde, não!- Disse sem nenhum motivo Tangen. Koopa pediu silêncio e sussurrou:

-Ele está aqui!- Todos ficaram paralisados. Perguntaram quem era ele; Koopa sussurrou: O Homem-invisível!!!

Todos em coro gritaram o A sonoramente, mas depois se pediram silêncio: - Será que é ele mesmo? Tô achando aquele desmaio dos dois foi mais do que um golpe bem dado. - Opinou Hoya. Até Koopa concordou. Só que o mesmo disse:

- Mas por que não?- Hoya respondeu com uma pergunta:

- Mas por que sim? - Koopa deu com os ombros e tornou a pedir a atenção. - Mas por que eles sumiram?

Ninguém respondeu, mas depois todos se aproximaram cautelosamente -menos Jaffe, claro- até pararem na frente do portal. Koopa perguntou:

-Quem se arrisca?- Nada. Silêncio absoluto. Ficaram todos olhando bestadamente para ele. - Tá bom! Eu vou... Só, viu Hoya?!

Hoya não estava nem aí, mas deu apoio moral: -Vai garotão!- Koopa olhou um pouco impressionado, um pouco triste para ela, mas entrou no portal em seguida. Quando entrou todos falaram: - Tá na hora!- E simplesmente fugiram.

- Hei! Para aonde vocês estão indo? Pessoal?!- Falou Koopa sozinho ao nada. Koopa sentiu frio e olhou ao redor do deserto. Bom, no deserto tinha, bom... Areia. Mas Koopa não estava notando só isso, notava também que sua visão fugia e que agora estava em um esgoto, mas não era um esgoto comum; parecia mais um templo cheio de água debaixo da terra. E sua razão também falhava até que desmaiou.

Hoya, Jaffe e Tangen não haviam corrido muito, mas se sentiam cansados; sim, cansados de ficar deixando os seus irmãos na mão e sempre fugirem para depois voltarem. Hoya declarou: - Vamos entrar todos ao mesmo tempo desta vez! Talvez Koopa não tenha desmaiado. Vamos reverificar melhor!- O casal estava sorrindo, mas disse não com a cabeça. Hoya se zangou. -Então vou eu!- Jaffe e Tangen deram de ombros e deram tchau. Hoya ficou mais furiosa, gritou muitos palavrões e saiu pisando com raiva no chão.

Quando chegou lá notou que Koopa havia sumido, mas ela não havia notado que o casal estava seguindo-a; Hoya começou a chorar e lamentar: - Oh meu Deus! Faria de tudo para ter Koopa de volta! Por favor, o traga Pai! Me leve no seu lugar!!!- Jaffe tocou no seu ombro:

- Que dramalhão... - Hoya deu grito, saltou e começou a apontar com ira os dois. Disse:

-A culpa é de vocês!- Tangen ficou confusa:

- Quê? Nossa? Mas você é que deu a idéia de dar no pé quando ele entrasse. - Hoya se assustou, mas tentou se explicar:

- NÃO! NÃO! Eu apenas dei uma sugestão, vocês que me obrigaram!- Os dois a censuraram:

- HUM... Tá bom!- Hoya deu grito surdo, se ajoelhou e se pôs ao choro:

-Me desculpe Koopa! Eu morreria por você, meu amor!

- Me desculpe é o caramba! Você está querendo é dançar em cima do túmulo dele do jeito que você correu... - Disse Tangen.

- Não se mete na minha oração garota!- Respondeu amargamente-furiosamente Hoya.- Sabe de uma coisa?- Continuou - Vamos entrar logo nesse portal e morrer como nossos irmãos! - Disse dramáticamente.

-Que morrer o quê!? Tira essa idéia da tua cabeça menina!- Gritou desdenhado Jaffe.

- Eu irei! Ninguém será mais feliz do eu. Uma mulher que resgata do submundo seu amor; assim como Orfeu resgatou o seu. - E ela atravessou o portal.

Os dois ficaram um pouco curiosos e foram ver o que aconteceria com ela: - Vamos ver Jaffe!- Hoya olhou para os dois como uma doida varrida, com cabelos desgrenhados, olhos esbugalhados, roupas rasgadas e saliva escorrendo pelo canto da boca. Ela disse com a voz alteradíssima:

- Traidores! Traidores do próprio sangue!- Gritou ela batendo no pulso insanamente. O casal só olhava assustado àquela cena deprimente:

- Ela está ficando completamente doida... - Comentou baixo Jaffe para Tangen. Ela concordou assustada.

Hoya ficou que nem um animal fuçando os lados para que olhava procurando Koopa até que: - Desmaiou!- Disse Tangen - Vamos atrás dela!- Mas quando menos percebera lá estava Jaffe fugindo de novo. - Não Jaffe! Não é para correr agora!- Jaffe perguntou retoricamente se não era então voltou. - Vamos ajudá-la!- Disse Tangen novamente.

- Ah! Tá bom... - E os dois correram em direção ao portal e acudiram-na na esperança de acordá-la, mas nada conseguiam. -Vamos ver o que está acontecendo!- Disse Jaffe ainda balançando Hoya. Tangen concordou e levantou-se.

- Claro que vamos ver o que está acontecendo, mas como? Se eles desmaiam de repente e quando a gente menos vê... - Tangen parou de falar. Vira Jaffe caído em cima de Hoya. Tangen gritou furiosa: - O que significa isso? Você se casa comigo para ficar depois em cima da minha irmã? Não tem vergonha?! - Tangen começou a espancá-lo e a mexê-lo e ficou dizendo besteiras até que caiu a ficha: - Jaffe?! Você está vivo? Não Jaffe! Você está DESMAIADO!

Ela começou a chorar e dizer mais besteira:- Espera... Você só está se fingindo, não é?! Só para se aproveitar dela. Mas você não vale nada... Por que ainda acreditei no que você disse? Você dizia que me amava!- Disse com a voz chorosa. Agora estavam os três sós no deserto, mas só ela acordada.

Ficou resmungando e chorando até cair no chão e desmaiar. Mas ao contrário dos outros ela não desmaiara normalmente e sim de cansada; pegando no sono, começou a roncar na linda noite que se fazia no deserto imaginário onde se encontravam.


End file.
